theyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Seasons 1-3
Season 0: Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-1999) Like "The Fairly Odd Parents", Y-Guy originaly started as Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Season 1 (2000) Season 2 (2001) Season 3 (2002) 32: What The Heck? Part 2: Crazville Becomes an industrial Factory, and Y-Guy and the gang try to return it to normal (Airdate: 4/26/02) 33: A Strange Turn of Events/ Flat Pat: Mrs. Roop gets fired, and Y-Guy and the crew try to get her job back/ Flat Plat wrecks havoc in Crazville (Airdate: 6/1/02) 34: My Awsome Highway/ The Night's The Night of Clubs: Mango tries to adoubts a High Way/ Y-Guy and Gum go to a night club (Airdate: 6/8/02) Title Parody: '''My Little Pony '''Note: '''The Night's The Night of Clubs was originally going to be called Drunki Night Club, but Nickelodeon didn't want the word "Drunk" in it. 35:Letter Meets Heart/ Old: Y-Guy and Hearty actidently switch bodies thanks to Gum/ Cool Dude thinks that old people can't do anything without help, but Mango tries to prove him wrong. (Airdate: 6/14/02) '''Title Parody: Boy Meets Girl, Boy Meets World 36: Little Worm/The Hobby: Awkward hires Y-Guy and Mango to take care of his pet while he does community service, but things get chotic when a mysterious fog goes into the house, and the Worm is missing/ Hearty tries to get a hobby. (Airdate: 7/5/02) 37:I Wanna Rock!/Figure Me Out!: Cool Dude wants a pet rock, but he doesn't have enough money for one./ Y-Guy trys to find his talent before the final season of Figure Me Out! ends. (Airdate: 7/12/02) '''Title Parody: '''Figure It Out! 38: MAIL/Hial to Ducks: Y-Guy somehow ends up getting all of the mail in Crazville/Gum gets hypnotized by ducks. (Airdate: 7/20/02) 39: NoseSpray/2 Hours of Crazy: Professor Zig-Whatt fears the world is made of noses/Professor Carrotstein tries to make RACK intellegent, but the gang stop him. (Airdate: 7/27/02) 40: MY LUNGS/Unshelled Nuts: The gang try to cure Hearty's Mom's lungs/Cool Dude becomes addicted to unshelled nuts. (Airdate: 7/27/02) 41: Bird Brain...LITERALLY!/No Free Refills: Professor Carrotstein invents an invention that makes everyone have the brain of a bird, so Y-Guy has to destroy the invention/Hearty tries to get a free refill at a resturant (Airdate: 8/3/02) 42: A Pine Tree/Zing-Whatt's Battery's Are low: Y-Guy and Mango accidentaly make pine trees extinct/Professor Zing-Whatt's drinks a new invention she made, causing her to become dumb, so now the gang must fix everything. (Airdate: 10/19/02) 43: Hearty's Secret/MILK MAID LAND!!!: Hearty reveals her secret:/RACK get's knocked out, and has a dream about landing in "Milk Maid Land". (Airdate: 10/26/02) 44: NEVER!/The Solar Flare: Professor Carrotstein tries to make RACK smart, but he refuses/The Gang try to stop a Solar Flare from hitting town. (Airdate: 11/1/02) 45: I Am So Great/FLASH!: Mango makes up a song about how great he is/A mysterious blur rampages Crazville, and the gang must stop the blur. (Airdate: 11/8/02) 46: I'm NOT a Barbie Girl!/ Orange Soda Time: Professor Carrotstein makes a hit song called "Carrot Girl", but when someone listens to the song, they get turned into a carrot! So Y-Guy and the gang have to fix this/Mango and Hearty try to sneak into the Teacher's Lounge to get some Orange Soda (Airdate: 11/16/02) 47: The Ape/Bonza: Professor Carrotstein tries to control Mango's pet ape/Thanks to RACK, Crazville turns into a jungle, and the gang must return it to normal. (Airdate: 11/23/02) 48: The Y-Band: Y-Guy and the gang form a band and become popular, but they soon break up and even break up of being friends! (Airdate: 12/7/02)